


Everything Changes

by princesaadriella



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Cranscott, Drama, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jason Scott - Freeform, Kimberly Hart - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, Power Rangers - Freeform, Slow Burn, Trini Gomez - Freeform, billy cranston - Freeform, power rangers 2017, trimberly - Freeform, zack taylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesaadriella/pseuds/princesaadriella
Summary: "You were going to leave?""What?" Jason asked."You were going to run away that night... at the mines... with Kimberly in my mom's van... is that true?"Jason was at a loss for words. Yeah he was going to drive away with Kim, but that was before he really met his new friends... before he met Billy.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> What if Jason went to the lake with Billy instead of Kimberly? just a cute little thing I sorta dreamt about. Inspired by some deleted scenes. Pretty angsty. Please enjoy!

Billy was really in for it this time, like _big_ time to be more precise. 

Billy never swore. As a matter of fact, Billy's mother told him to never swear. "It isn't something that a dignified young man should do" she would say to him. He loved his mother. Her words were gold and so, he would abide by them until the day he died. But as Zack would say, and Billy too if he _could_ say it, Billy was totally f'd. 

He had noticed that certain people at Angel Grove were extremely appealing to look at. It was the kids like Kimberly Ann Hart and her ex boyfriend Ty Fleming that made a name for this school. Billy was no stranger to romance. He had already shared his first kiss with a girl. It was in kindergarten. She was a pretty blonde haired blue eyed girl who soon became his closest friend after he shared his crayons with her. They were underneath the swing set when she quickly pecked him on the lips and ran to her mom's mini van. This girl was Amanda Clark, A.K.A., the meanest, cruelest cheerleader in all of Angel Grove history. Amanda pretends like she never remembered this because if anyone found out, her reputation would be completely ruined. She couldn't even imagine it without feeling sick, being the girl to have kissed Billy _Cramston_. The runner up to her cruelty was Harper Campbell. However, the Queen Bee of Angel Grove High would always be Kimberly Ann Hart, but she was nice, or well, she used to be, until an incredibly lewd and vulgar picture of Amanda made it's away around school. It was soon traced back to Kimberly and well, that's a whole other story.

They weren't the only ones who put Angel Grove on the map though. The real star was none other than Jason Lee Scott. The popular quarterback and golden boy of this scrubby little town. Scouts had come from all over to recruit him and the girls practically swooned when he walked past them in the halls. It was common knowledge that Jason Scott was gorgeous. His sandy blonde hair and crystal blue orbs were perfect. It was agreed upon by both guys and girls.

Unfortunately, this was the same boy who decided to enter Billy's life and mess everything up.

He slapped Eugene Skullovitch for him in detention after the red head started tormenting him for no apparent reason, and now, they were here, on the steps to the back parking lot of the school. Billy desperately wanted to let it go. Jason was probably doing it to just make a scene or to make it seem like he was a hero. Kids like him never associated themselves with Billy Cranston, and he was used to that. But how could Billy ignore the way his heart skipped a beat when Jason looked his way? Billy could remember Jason's exact words to Eugene when they were in detention. 

"Now, don't sit near me, or _him_ , and we'll be okay." Billy had a fantastic memory. This was something he would never forget. Something in the back of Billy's mind kept pestering him to talk to Jason. Maybe, just maybe, Jason was a good person? Maybe he stood up for Billy because he wanted to be his friend too? Billy had to find out. He would regret it if he didn't at least thank him for his kindness.

"Hey! Thanks for that back there..." Billy said while waving. He extended his hand for the other boy to shake. Jason turned around and nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah no problem. I hate guys like that so..." 

"Right, me too. My name is William, William Cranston, but you can call me Billy for short. Kids used to call me Billy Cramston because there was a rumor going around that I shoved a bunch of crayons up my butt... which is actually impossible I think? I've never heard of anyone shoving crayons up a butt so... I guess the joke is on them huh?" Billy said with a smile. He rambled a lot. It was a habit that he couldn't really help. His parents noticed when he was very young and barely able to say actual words. They thought nothing of it until they noticed how he didn't really play with the other kids, or how it was sometimes difficult for him to communicate exactly how he was feeling. Billy knew that he was blessed with two amazing parents. Before his father passed, both of them made sure to teach Billy that his diagnosis was not at all a burden, but it made him who he was and that was a wonderful thing.

To his surprise, Jason didn't say anything and nor did he mind, he just listened, like he _actually_ listened. Not once did he interrupt. Whether he was interested or not was besides the point, but the fact that he made an effort to listen made Billy start to blush a bit. Jason smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Billy." Jason responded with a smile. They held onto each other's hands for a little longer than one normally would. Billy pulled away with a nervous laugh.

"We should hang out some time! I'm free after school today if you want to..." Billy said nervously, not wanting to be turned down. He really hoped that Jason would be different than the other kids. Jason sighed and Billy's heart squirmed in his chest. Sighing was never a good sign.

"I would honestly hang out with you Billy but I have a date every night with the Angel Grove police department." He pointed to his ankle monitor. Billy smiled. He could help!

"Oh I could fix that for you. I know how to trick the system. I have tools." Billy offered without hesitation even though what he was offering was downright illegal and could get both of them in serious trouble. Jason took a step closer and squinted a bit, not knowing for sure if he understood.

"I have to be home by 7."

"Well if you come to my house before 7, then I can fix it for you." Jason ran his hand through his thick, dark blonde hair. He was already in enough trouble. Going against his house arrest? Forget it, he would never be allowed out of the house unless it was for detention, and _only_ then.

"I'm sorry Billy, but thanks for the offer. I appreciate it." Billy inwardly groaned. Things weren't really going the way that he had planned. Billy didn't like change, as a matter of fact, he hated it. He had to do something before Jason left. He really hated lying but he panicked. He didn't want Jason to leave so soon. This could be the closest thing that he has ever had to a real friendship. He couldn't just let that go away.

"Actually, wait! I... I..." Think Billy, _think_. "Truth is, I need to go some place tonight, and I was wondering if maybe you could help me? Please?" Jason looked up at him and opened his mouth to speak but sighed again.

Oh, this time a sigh might actually be a good thing.

"I still don't know Billy." Billy smirked as an idea clicked in his head.

"I have a car! Well, I have access to a car?" Jason was quiet, not really understanding the point that the boy in the blue sweater was trying to make. Billy pursed his lips in thought and looked to the sky. "How about this, if you drive me some place tonight, I'll let you borrow the van for a few hours. You can do whatever you want, as long as you bring it back to my house when you're done, deal?" Jason looked intrigued by this point. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. He didn't know for sure how he was going to pull this off if he really wanted to, but he needed some time before making a tough choice like this. He at least needed to show his face at home first. If he didn't come home at all, he wouldn't be surprised if he saw all of his shit packed and sitting on the front stoop.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Billy smiled, that being enough for him to go home with some hope. Billy clapped three times and the ex jock's smile widened. Billy made his way down the steps, his right arm brushing against the side of Jason's. It made him shiver a bit, but it was a good kind of shiver. The kind of shiver you get when you feel a cool breeze on a hot summer day.

"Okay." Billy turned to see his mother pull into the parking lot. "Bye Jason!" He waved as he ran to his mother's van. Jason waved back.

"Bye Billy."

* * *

Billy fixed up his basement a bit, just in case Jason did decide to show up. His workspace was already pretty tidy, but there was no harm in cleaning it even more. Billy was about to put some of his drawings away when he heard his mother shout from upstairs.

"Oh my God Jason Scott?!" She sounded excited but also pretty confused. She was just happy that someone like Jason Scott, wanted to spend some time with the light of her life, her baby boy, her son. "Billy! Jason Scott is here to see you!" Billy clapped.

"I'm down here mom!" He heard Jason's quick footsteps, Billy's happiness bubbling with every single step.

"Billy it's 6:54!" Billy nodded, ready to take on this simple challenge.

"I know we've got six minutes." What happened next Billy couldn't really explain. He started talking about how long his father had been dead, Jason was saying something, he sounded frantic, probably rushing him and making him a bit anxious. Billy kept hearing Jason say his name. It stunned him almost, he liked the way Jason said his name. Although he was practically screaming it, the way his name sounded from the golden boy's lips made him giddy. He put the wired cage around the monitor so that it could disrupt the signal, and then there was beeping followed by silence. Jason looked up slowly, his mouth agape and his blue eyes wide. Billy was glued to his spot. His hands started to sweat and he swallowed nervously. Jason's sea blue orbs were almost hypnotizing.

Without warning, Jason wrapped Billy in a fierce hug. Billy grunted from the surprise. His skin started to tingle and he bit his lip. Billy was very sensitive when it came to physical contact. Sometimes he wanted it but other times, it made him really uncomfortable. He didn't expect it, so he started to shake a bit. Jason sensed this and backed a way, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you." Jason muttered. He truly meant it. The two were oddly close to each other. Jason's breath made Billy's lashes flutter a bit. Jason smelled really nice. Billy couldn't tell exactly the type of cologne he was wearing, maybe it was just soap? Whatever it was, it calmed his nerves. Billy couldn't explain what he was feeling. Jason was touching him, and yeah it certainly put him on the edge, but it still felt good, _right_ even. But he still needed to breathe though.

"Um... C-Can you stop touching me now?"

* * *

To Jason's dismay, they were not taking the late Mr. Cranston's red mustang. Instead they were taking the mini van. They had drove all the way to the mines even though the sign clearly read _DO NOT ENTER._ Jason had no freaking clue why he was doing this.

_Okay so maybe Billy was really sweet to you for fixing your stupid ankle monitor, or rather, breaking your stupid ankle monitor, and maybe he's a really good kid but Jason come on, what the hell are you doing?_

Oh right, Billy promised him the van, that's good. He could probably go get him some real food to eat instead of the stale bread and soon-to-be-old lunch meat in the fridge. He could clear his head a bit too while he was here. Maybe he could go to the lake? Get him some fresh air and away from his father's suffocation. Jason kept looking at Billy. He was rambling on about one of his inventions. In a weird way, Billy's voice calmed him and brought him out of whatever stupor he was in. Jason breathed in and out slowly. Billy didn't have to be so kind to him after the whole ordeal in detention. He only did it because that kid was kind of a dick, well that's a lie.

It wasn't like he didn't notice Billy being tortured in front of those other kids. He was _physically_ shaking and he looked like he was about to cry. There was no way that Jason was just gonna let that shit fly. Billy did nothing wrong. He seemed really kind and considerate and his smile was very... pleasant.

The two boys were carrying the large chest of God knows what along the cliffs and through the mines when Billy told Jason that he was on the spectrum. Jason didn't really know what to say. Why was Billy telling him all of this? It was weird. They barely knew each other and yet he felt so comfortable with him. So comfortable in fact, that he was slapping bullies, tampering with government devices, borrowing this kid's van and now, he was helping him break into a clearly restricted area. So because Jason didn't know what to say and was experiencing really confusing emotions that were tearing him apart from the inside, he delivered a corny joke.

"You mean like a training program right? Like... Tai-Bo?" Jason said, to which Billy looked up with a blank expression.

"No. It's a diagnosis. I have autism."

"No I know... it was a joke..."

"That's the thing, I didn't get the joke." Jason cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Look Billy, you said I could have the van for a few hours after I helped you, I helped you okay? Can I go now?" Billy looked up, his short lived happiness starting to fade away right before his very eyes. Jason's company really made him feel protected and warm inside. He couldn't hide his disappointment no matter how hoard he tried. Jason noticed too and turned away so he didn't have to face the poor kid's sad look. He wasn't trying to be mean or anything, but he already got some fucking dust in his eyes when they were walking and he's not too keen on heights either. His bad knee started to hurt too from walking uphill for so long. He just wanted to get some decent food in his stomach and drive around town for a bit. Due to his little incident with the police, his license got suspended, so he wanted to enjoy his simple privileges while he still had the chance.

"We're almost there Jason." Billy said but he shook his head and held his hands together, his thumbs grasping at each other and his hands shaking a bit. It was windy and the harsh air was not at all comforting. "But no it's okay. You helped me a lot today and I don't want to stop you from doing what you have to do. I made a promise, so you should go." Billy waved back to the direction of the van. Jason looked back to where the ancient vehicle was parked, tempted to leave but some strange force was stopping him. It was probably Billy's glossy, chocolate brown eyes.

"Billy, look I'm sorry I just... I've been going through a lot lately and I'd like to use my spare time to enjoy myself as much as I can... not carry heavy trunks across mines. You get it, right?" Billy nodded in understanding and offered the other teen a small smile. Jason felt like his heart had split in two.

"Yeah I get it Jason. I want you to enjoy yourself too." _Fuck_. The way Billy repeated what he said made Jason seem like a selfish asshole. Jason looked up. The sun was setting and if he wanted to leave, he needed to go _now_. Being gone this long is already taking a huge risk. If his father gets home from his fishing trip before he does, he's dead.

"Bye Billy..." Jason turned around and Billy didn't respond.

Jason had never felt smaller.

* * *

Jason reached the van and closed his eyes. He rested his forehead on window, moaning. He was such an idiot. He couldn't leave Billy alone like that. What if something happened to him? What if he got caught by the mine security and they arrested him? Billy couldn't survive jail. After the bullying issue in detention, Jason almost felt like it was his duty to protect him. Shit, what if Billy tripped or something and no one ever found him again? Yeah, Jason could barely handle the charges he was facing now, let alone fucking _murder_. He rubbed his face and sighed. He shoved the keys back into his pocket and made his way back to where Billy was.

On his way back, he spotted Kimberly Ann Hart, diving into an unforgiving and murky lake. She had taken off her tank top, revealing a lacy pink bathing suit, or a bra and underwear set? He didn't really know. The fact that he was pondering it for so long left him a bit puzzled so he turned away, feeling as if he was invading her privacy. Kimberly had dived in about a minute ago. He looked closer. Jason saw bubbles. He ran to the edge, frantic, thinking that she was trying to do something that he would rather not say.

"Kimberly? KIMBERLY!" Jason took off his shoes and socks, about to jump in after her.

"It's weird to hear you say my name." Jason jumped and turned around. His heart racing but the sight of the pretty Indian girl made him relax.

"W-What? What did you say?"

"I said its _weird to hear you say my name_ , like we know each other or something." Jason blinked a few times.

"But we do know each other."

"No, there's a huge difference. We know who each other _are_ , but we don't really _know_ each other." Jason didn't really know if he appreciated her attitude, but he took it as a little challenge.

"I know you dated Ty Fleming." Kimberly scoffed.

"So then you know I punched his tooth out."

"I know they put it back."

Back and forth they went with snappy banter and jokes. It relieved some of the tension off of Jason's shoulders. Kimberly had an edge to her for sure, but she was just a teenage girl hiding behind the façade that she was forced to create in order to get by, just like Jason.

Kimberly had changed and they were standing near the edge of the mines, looking out over Angel Grove. "Why are you here anyway? I have an excuse because I live on the other side of the mines, so I hike here to just clear my head, but you? You live on the other side of town." Jason smiled.

"I'm here with Billy."

"Billy Cranston? Huh... that's weird." Kimberly smiled and Jason's brow furrowed.

"What?"

"You just don't seem like the type to hang with someone like Billy." Jason's defensive nature kicked in. What was she trying to say?

"What do you mean 'someone like Billy'? He's a really good person, probably too good for this stupid town." Kimberly swooned sarcastically.

"Awwwww... does someone have a little crush?" Hold on, what the fuck? A crush? On who? Billy? Billy Cranston? She couldn't be serious, right? Jason opened his mouth to speak but discovered that he couldn't find the right words, or any words for that matter. The mere thought that Jason had a crush on Billy... well... to be honest, it wasn't too far fetched. It was just that... it had nothing to do with Billy's character. It was all _him_.

It was no secret that Jason has engaged in relationships with both guys and girls. Whether it was at some party (which is where he shared his first kiss with Jessica Addison) or after a huge game (which is where he shared his second kiss with a player from the opposite team, Dale Summers), Angel Grove was small and not the most open town, but Sam and Beverly Scott were extremely proud of their son, no matter who he dated. They threatened to fight any parent that had something to say about Jason's choices. For that, Jason would be forever grateful. It's not often that the families here in Angel Grove accepted their children's personal decisions, and Kimberly was well aware of this. She too, had experienced everything that Jason had, except, her parents had no clue what she was going through.

"Hey, I was just kidding." Jason hadn't realized that he was staring off into space. He looked at Kimberly briefly and then looked away, back at the shimmering lights of their shitty town.

"Yeah... I know."

"No I don't think you do. You kinda zoned out for a minute, it was weird." Jason chuckled.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's fine. Besides I wasn't saying that Billy was the one who was weird." Well _damn_. Kimberly was insinuating that _he_ was the one that Billy shouldn't be around, how quaint. "Thinking about something specific?" She asked. Jason turned to look at Kimberly, feeling like maybe he _should_ open up to her. He's been needing someone to talk to. He's practically known her all his life, since before kindergarten. They hung around the same crowd, were at all the same games, her being the head cheerleader and him the star quarterback, and they had never spoken a word to each other, not once. It was actually really eerie and pretty unsettling. The way that the social construct pitted students against each other and forced them away from making healthy and decent relationships.

Angel Grove High was really fucked up.

"Billy deserves someone better. Not someone like me, a major screw up. Someone who makes the worst choices and never even thinks about how it will affect everyone else. I'm just selfish." It was true. No one could deny it, not even Kimberly. Billy was compassionate and truly a pure soul. Jason would feel like shit if he ever messed that up. Not that he had feelings for Billy but hypothetically speaking, Jason would drag Billy down with him. The thought of it made Jason queasy.

"Oh yeah, Jason Scott, star quarterback. The King of Angel Grove who fell from grace, crashed and burned ruining our season, _go tigers_." Jason laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, now I walk around town and everyone looks at me like I ran over their dog."

"So why don't you leave? You know just go. I could leave here." Jason highly doubted that. If the former Queen Bee wanted to leave, she would have done it by now, but this was getting interesting, _fast_. Jason wanted to keep the ball rolling.

"Where?'

"God _anywhere_." The ball was fast now, dangerously fast. Jason smirked and turned to face the raven haired girl.

"So lets go." Kimberly laughed in his face. Jason was taken aback. "What?"

"Oh come on _golden boy_. You'd never do it." Jason frowned.

"Try me." He dared.

"Oh please. Do you even have a car?" Jason thought for a moment, his thoughts running a mile a minute. He didn't know why he had to, but he was gonna prove Kimberly Hart wrong. Not even thinking about his words, he responded without hesitation.

"I have a van." _Wait, Jason chill_.

"Wow... that's creepy."

"It's not that kind of van." _It's not your van either you dumbass._

"Every van is that kind of van." Jason had no response. He just laughed and turned away. "But I'm in. How about tomorrow, after school, you meet me here, in this very spot, with your...  _child predator_  van, and we'll leave?" Jason forced himself to laugh at the dark and not so clever name that Kimberly had given the van. His mind was on other things. He couldn't believe himself. He was actually considering stealing the van that Billy graciously let him borrow, and never looking back. Abandoning his family, his life, _Billy_.

He was right, Billy deserved someone better than him, way better. He would do the boy a favor by disappearing off the face of the earth, for good. Shit, his family would probably benefit from it too. Pearl not having to call the town fuck up her big brother, Beverly not having to deal with parents asking her about his poor life choices, Sam not having to call this delinquent his _son_.

Yeah, this would be the best thing that Jason could ever do for everyone.

"Okay. Let's do it."

* * *

"I'm sorry dad that I took the van without asking mom, but I guess I'm asking you so its okay right? Oh never mind! I have to finish this..." Billy set the wires in place. His hard hat was on and he closed his eyes, ready to press the red button. 1...2...3.

Silence.

Billy looked down at the device in his hand and sighed. It didn't work. He opened the trunk looking at what other tools he had. He closed the trunk and covered his face with hands. He failed.

"I'm sorry dad. I was just trying to dig deeper, like you wanted?" Billy felt his eyes start to water. God he really wanted someone to be here with him right now. He wished Jason had stayed. This is what he gets for lying and taking his mom's van without permission.

"Hey Billy, you okay?" Billy looked up, a tear dropping from his eye. Jason couldn't see the crystal droplet because it was incredibly dark. The stars were out and the wind had died down some. Billy sniffled and wiped his face, smearing a little dirt on his cheek. "Woah, Billy what's wrong?" Billy shook his head and smiled, laughing a bit.

"Nothing Jason. I'm so glad you came back." Jason smiled and held up a white bag, grease staining the bottom of it.

"I bought us some food if you were hungry. I didn't know what you wanted, so I just got you the same thing that I usually get."

"If you like it then I probably will too." Jason and Billy made their way back to the van. They rolled down the windows and the doors that slid open remained that way, allowing the crisp night air to seep through. Both boys ate their char-broiled burgers, guilt eating away at Jason's being and happiness bubbling within Billy.

"This is really good Jason. You know when we get back to my place I can ask my mom to give me the money to pay you back." Jason waved his hand dismissively as he bit into a fry.

"Don't worry about it Billy. It was only 5 bucks."

"Okay, are you sure? I don't know if you have a job or anything but I applied for a job at the movie theatre and I'll probably get it. If I do then I can also pay you back." Jason laughed and wiped the savory grease from his lip with his thumb.

"Listen if you can pay me back with a few free movie tickets, I think I'll be good." Billy bit his lip and took a sip from his bottle of water. Jason had a coke that he offered to share but his mom didn't want him drinking dark pop, it was bad for him.

"I can try, even though that's pretty bad to sneak into a movie for free." They laughed, the younger teen's laughter sounding really nice in Jason's ear right now. "Can I ask you something Jason?"

"Sure."

"You said that you were going through a lot. Are you okay? Is something wrong? I don't know if its help with school that you need, but I'm really good at math, biology, social studies, you name it. If you want, I can help you study!" Jason smiled but his look darkened. He turned to look out of the window. This was the boy that he was going to deceive. This was the boy who has done nothing but try to help him out, even though there was really nothing to be done. He felt sick.

"Yeah I'm fine." He lied through his teeth. No, no more lies. He was gonna come clean with at least a few things in his life. "It's just... I made a big mistake, one that cost me everything. My career, my friends, my _family_. I just wanted to have fun and play a stupid prank and I did and when I tried to get away, I was just reckless. I messed up everything. My dad hates me, my mom can't look at me, and my little sister thinks that I'm just the best big brother she could ever ask for when really, the other kids make fun of her for having a criminal for a sibling. She doesn't even get it. My friends from the football team, Dale, Justin, Brad... they don't even talk to me anymore. I wasn't the only one who pulled that shitty prank, it was _all_ of us and I had the decency to take the blame for all of them and what do I get? Nothing. Not even a thank you. I have worked so hard for the past four years to make my dad proud, to be a good example for Pearl and I screw it all up for a couple of kids who can't even bare to look in my direction. I get so mad at my dad when he yells at me but everything he says is true. I'm a disappointment, a disaster waiting to happen. I feel sick just thinking about it. Everyone hates me now and I can't fix it." Jason's voice was shaking and cracking. His lip quivered so he bit it to hide the tears that he felt coming on. His heart was throbbing and his hands trembled.

Big boys don't cry, they just don't. He tried to swallow the burning sensation in his throat but that only made the pain worse. Jason turned his head back to the window, hoping that the cool breeze would dry his eyes out but the specks of dust only pricked his skin and made the tears swell even more. Could he get a damn break?

Billy inhaled slowly. He was really bad when it came to words sometimes, but seeing Jason like this made him angry at who made him feel this way.

"I don't hate you Jason."

"What?"

"I don't hate you, and I never will. Anyone who does hate you doesn't have a good reason to. My mom always tells me that people make mistakes, and that's okay. Everyone does, its how we deal with them afterwards that shows who we truly are. If the people in this town are only made at you because you injured yourself and now you can't help them win a game, then they are selfish and greedy and downright _wrong_. Maybe the prank was a bad idea, but that is only one mistake. It will never define who you are. For a long time..." Billy started to shake. He reached his hand out to hold onto something. Jason panicked slightly, not knowing what to give him to hold so he slowly gripped Billy's hand for support. Billy smiled. "For a long time I felt like I was a mistake because I think differently than other people, but I realized that... if people have a problem with how I think, then that's their problem, and not mine." Jason squeezed his hand, proud of his statement. "Just because you make a mistake, doesn't make _you_ the mistake."

Jason watched Billy carefully. The other teen gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, the sparkling lights of Angel Grove adding a spark of life in Billy's expression, framing him perfectly. Jason blushed, still holding onto Billy's hand tightly. Neither boy had a clue as to what was happening. Both were tired and slightly dirty. Their stomachs were filled with delicious food and their hearts were even more full with the image of each other. Billy was never one for eye contact but Jason's eyes had cast him under another spell. Jason was no more sentimental than any other teenage boy, but when it came to moments like these, he always felt the need to break the ice. What he felt stirring in his stomach was something so strong, he almost didn't feel the need to fight it or question it.

It was as if the gravity of the night was forcing them together, causing them to exist, in this moment. Jason laughed and looked downward, looking up only enough for Billy to see a hint of his diamond blue eyes. He looked vicious, like a villain in Billy's favorite superhero movie. Usually the bad guys were scary but Jason was making him feel something he had never felt before. His look was inviting and tantalizing.

Jason knew of his certain _talents_. He knew how to charm his way in and out of any situation. He did this on purpose. Jason could really be a damn tease sometimes. It almost made him feel guilty, the way Billy looked back at him, questioning what was happening and slightly afraid, but wanting to push things forward. He was in control, but part of him wanted to let Billy take the wheel. He had boundaries and he wanted to respect that.

"I like your eyes..." Billy muttered. His tone straight and quiet. Jason bit his lip.

"You do? Why?" He asked. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to know for sure if both of them were feeling the exact same way.

"Blue has never been my favorite color but your eyes make me want to change my mind." Jason intertwined their fingers, raising the stakes. Billy's words almost seemed poetic to the former football player. He was used to just hearing "you're hot" or "let's make out" but this, he could definitely get used to this.

"What is your favorite color?" The blonde boy asked.

"Red." Jason smirked.

"Mine too." Billy grabbed the arm rest with his other hand, wanting to lean forward but scared of what Jason would do. Would he push him off? He has never kissed anyone since Amanda Grey and that was only a peck. He was sure that Jason was way more than experienced. This was it, now or never.

"Jason?" His fear practically radiating off of his body.

"It's okay Billy. If you don't want to, we don't have to."

"But I want to but... I've never really..." Jason smiled. Billy was so cute? Like, there was no real way to perfectly describe it but it made Jason smile even more.

"You tell me what you're okay with and what you're not okay with, sound good?" Billy nodded with a smile.

"Sounds good." Jason was the first to move in. He closed the distance slowly and softly, his lips a bit soft and shiny from the greasy food he had eaten. Billy tilted his head and closed his eyes. He picked up his arm slowly and draped it around Jason's neck, deepening the kiss. Jason put his hands onto Billy's hips, pulling him tighter. They parted to breathe. Billy laughed and went in for another kiss, Jason smiled against his lips. Billy couldn't keep himself still. He was excited and Jason welcomed it pulling him in tighter and gripping his shirt. Billy pressed his fingers into the nape of Jason's neck, surprising him. They pushed and pulled, grabbing hair and thin shirts. Jason's lips tasted sweet from the pop he was drinking, too bad for not listening to his mother's advice. They pulled away once more.

Billy hummed and tucked himself into Jason's torso. Jason leaned the seat back allowing Billy to rest on him completely.

"That wasn't as scary as I thought it was going to be." Jason laughed and grabbed Billy's hand, pressing a kiss to his palm.

"I'm glad."

"You still taste like your burger though, but it's okay. It tasted good, but in a weird way." Jason laughed a little too loud, not really expecting the other boy to say something like that.

"Okay?" Billy giggled and buried his face into Jason's shirt. It was a little chilly now. "Are you cold?" Billy nodded and wrapped his arms around him tighter. Jason reached out while still holding onto Billy tightly. He slid the door shut behind him. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." The silence was calming. Billy had maneuvered his arm so that his fingers were able to twirl Jason's light curls around. His breathing was steady, making Billy rise and fall slowly. His heartbeat was a relaxing sound to fall asleep to. Billy yawned.

"We should get home." Jason said but he made no effort to move. Billy closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah." They remained still, laughing at how lazy and drunk they had become from the happiness that ensued. Unbeknownst to Billy, Jason's feelings had changed drastically. What was he supposed to tell Kimberly? He couldn't leave off with her now, he might have found something to keep him here for as long as he needed. It was childish to think that after two kisses, him and Billy could escape this town together and make names for themselves in better places, it was plain delusional.

But this made Jason feel different. Maybe this would be the first and last time they explored these feelings. Maybe this was just the beginning. These questions were enough to make him want to stick around. But first, he needed to be honest.

"Billy?"

"Yeah Jason?"

"I need to tell you something. It's kind of important, but I don't want you to be mad at me." Billy lifted his upper half from Jason's chest. Jason took a deep breath. "Billy, I was going-"

All of a sudden, a loud explosion was heard, not too far from where they were. Billy covered his ears in pain and Jason wrapped himself around Billy to shield him from whatever was going to hit them. As it turned out, the explosion was too far to hurt them, but just close enough to make them wary and concerned. Both teens jumped from the van and ran towards the sound.

Little did they know that what was to come next, was to change their lives forever.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy finds out about Jason and Kim's little plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chap! Sorry it took so long. writers block really sucks. Enjoy and please leave comments and kudos!

Billy and Jason ran as quickly as they could. Billy had picked up the pace a bit, hoping that maybe his device had actually worked.

"Billy! Billy slow down!" Jason called out. His knee couldn't handle this excessive amount of running, but he kept going. He didn't want to lose sight of Billy. It wasn't long before they reached the open pit where an entire wall had been blown to pieces. "Oh shit, Billy what did you do?" Billy tossed himself over the edge and onto the rough ground. He walked slowly, trying to analyze what had just happened. His device had worked, but something was off about this wall. It had old, decrepit cracks in it and it didn't look stable.

"It worked! It worked Jason!"

"What worked?!" Jason became a little nervous.

"HEY!" A young boy clad in black shouted. He looked familiar. Jason knew that he probably saw him around school a few times. He was Asian, he wore a black leather jacket and he had dark onyx hair. Things changed though when the boy got all up in Billy's face like he was going to hit him. Oh _hell_ no.

Jason rushed forward and pushed the kid back. "Back off guy." He said, inwardly groaning at how he didn't really sound too intimidating. This kid had some real nerve. The kid pointed at Billy, still angry and seeming violent almost.

"You can't just go around here blowing stuff up!" He shouted.

"NO IT'S OKAY I COME UP HERE ALL THE TIME!" Jason and the boy cringed at how loud Billy was. Jason grabbed his hand and squeezed it, trying to calm him down.

"Billy you don't have to scream okay we're right here." He said as calmly as he could.

"HEY!" Great, a new voice was added to the mix. The three teens looked up to see a young brown girl wearing a yellow bomber and a grey beanie.

"Wait up!" There was Kimberly trailing behind her. "You guys heard that too?" She pointed towards Jason and Billy. Jason nodded, not really wanting to rat Billy out but the other kid had already beaten him to it.

"Yeah, it was him." He pointed to Billy. Jason stepped forward again, standing in between Billy and this new boy who obviously didn't know who he was messing with.

"Chill out." he said, danger laced into his tone. The teen tilted his head.

"Chill out? Are you serious? What, is he like your boyfriend or some shit?" Jason gritted his teeth.

"Can you guys shut up?! This is a restricted area! Mine security is out tonight." The Hispanic girl said. Kimberly pointed to her, wanting to calm everyone down as much as possible."This is Trini. You're Zack right?" She pointed to the dark haired boy. He nodded. "Don't you go to Angel Grove High?" He laughed bitterly.

"Sometimes."

"Uh guys?" Billy pointed to the wall. It started to crack and the loud pops it made were terrifying. The three boys backed away slowly, only to start running when the wall came crashing down. Kimberly and Trini held on to each other, screaming in fear. They all hit the ground with sickening force. Groaning and moaning, they managed to stand. Billy was the first to walk toward the wall again. Jason reached out for him.

"Billy wait, I don't want you to get to close, it could fall again." Billy brushed his hand quickly but kept walking. A new glassy structure appearing before their eyes. They looked closer, seeing five colorful coins embedded deep within the weird wall. Zack came forward with a small pick axe, breaking the glass and ignoring the others' protests not to do so. Each of them picked up a coin, analyzing them closely. Billy grabbed Jason's hand while looking at his blue coin. Jason was holding a red one.

"Jason, my dad always knew where to dig, but I don't think he knew that these things were here." Jason looked at Billy intently and then back down to the coin.

"Dudes! Look what I found! You think they're worth something?" Zack said enthusiastically. Jason rolled his eyes, knowing damn well that Billy deserved the praise.

"Try again, Billy found these, not you." Billy blushed at Jason's snippy remark and wrapped an arm around the strong ex jock, standing behind him. Jason closed his arm into his side so that Billy felt as protected as possible.

All of a sudden, an alarm rang out.

"Shit!" Jason said. He let go of Billy's arm and grabbed his hand. "We need to go now!" He screamed.

"Oh right, someone should have pointed that out, oh wait, I did!" Trini said angrily as they all split apart.

* * *

They were in the van now.

They were racing down the dirt road.

Jason yelled at Billy to take the wheel even though he had no clue on how to drive. Jason took a mental note to teach him how if they got out of this alive. The Asian boy now known as Zack was no where to be seen, until they all heard the loudest _THUMP_ on the roof of the van. Jason slid the door open to pull Zack through. Trini pointed to the train track on the far right.

"Guys, guys! There's a train!"

"We can make it! Billy has it!" Jason responded frantically.

"I don't think he has it." Kimberly mumbled.

"I really hope he has it!" Trini squealed.

"I got it!" Billy shouted driving over the track.

All of a sudden, everything went black as the train crashed into the van.

* * *

Something was definitely wrong. All five teens had woke up, and were completely fine. Actually, they were better than fine. Jason's knee was completely healed. But soon things became much worse.

All of them had their coins. Jason broke his bathroom sink, Kimberly crushed her phone with her bare hands, Billy ripped a door off of its hinges, Zack jumped over a house and Trini almost shattered her window. The five of them knew that something was _terribly_ wrong.

Jason texted Billy as soon as he finished emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. The mix of his meds and the adrenaline that he was feeling was not a good combination.

**Jason [7:32]**

Billy... please tell me this is happening to you too...

**Billy [7:32}**

I just ripped my closet door off... so yeah this is happening to me too.

**Jason [7:33}**

meet me some place? we need to talk about this

**Billy [7:33]**

I'm sorry Jason, I cant miss any of my classes. How bout we meet @ lunch?

**Jason [7:34}**

sounds good

**Billy [7:34]**

Jason, I'm really scared. what do we do?

**Jason [7:34]**

don't be scared. whatever this is, we'll figure it out together. K?

**Billy [7:35}**

ok.

* * *

Billy was at his locker when Eugene Skullheimer or "Skull" for short, threatened to break his wrist. When that didn't work due to Billy's abnormal amount of strength, the kid tried to head butt him, which knocked him out cold due to Billy tensing up before the blow. This helped Billy to make a few friends and become pretty popular at an alarming rate, or at least with his fellow "nerds" at Angel Grove High.

Lunch was in about a half an hour. Jason was walking down the steps when he saw Kim walking by. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

"Am I crazy? Or is this crazy?" Kimberly nodded, her eyes wide.

"It's crazy. I don't remember getting home from the mines last night _at all_. I crushed my phone! There's no way my parents are gonna get me a new one."

"I broke my bathroom sink Kimberly, my _bathroom sink_."

"Damn." Jason looked to his right, past the stairs and to as much of the hallway as he could see, trying to make sure that no one was listening in on their conversation.

"I'm already meeting Billy at lunch. Wanna meet us there?" Kimberly nodded with a smile.

"Billy huh? Don't think I didn't notice you two holding hands last night." Jason started to blush with a stale face. He broke into a small smile.

"Oh yeah? Don't think I didn't notice you coming from the other side of the mines with that other girl." Kim scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay first of all, her name is Trini, and second of all, she's in my bio class okay? We're just friends." Jason nodded in understanding as he suppressed his other questions. Kimberly was about to walk away when Jason reached out and grabbed her hand once more.

"Wait Kim, were you serious about running away last night?"  Kim turned around, her dark hair framing her face in the most beautiful way. She looked down with a sigh.

"Yeah, I was." Jason took a deep breath in. He felt guilty all of a sudden.

"You know... that van I was talking about isn't mine. It was Billy's." Jason admitted. He looked down, his shoes suddenly becoming a much better view than Kimberly's oak brown eyes. 

"You've done a lot of stupid things Jason, but not that bad, especially to someone that you clearly care about. I doubt you would have stolen that kid's van." Jason shook his head and looked up.

"But I considered it Kim, I _actually_ considered it. I knew I could be an asshole sometimes but... I didn't think it'd get this bad." Kimberly came back down the steps and placed a hand on Jason's frigid shoulder. He jumped a little at the sudden force.

"We've all done shitty things Jason, trust me, I've done worse." Jason swallowed and looked at her sadly. Kim chuckled and moved a stray bit of hair from her face. "I guess we can't leave now, huh?" _Good_ , Kim was in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess not."

Little did they know that someone was definitely listening.

* * *

Billy usually sat alone at lunch but this time, his table was full of other kids wanting to be his friend. Kimberly had rushed to his side to pull him away from the table and speak to him and Jason.

"This can't be happening." Kimberly said.

"Like, I'm strong!" Billy exclaimed.

"How strong?" She asked.

"I knocked that bully out without even moving, so _insanely_ strong."

"We need to go back up there, as soon as school is over." Jason whispered. Billy nodded. Jason soon squinted and looked at Billy. "Wait, Billy you knocked someone out?" Billy smiled.

"Yep!" Jason pressed a kiss to his cheek, extremely impressed at his boyfriend for sticking up for himself, even though he didn't really mean to.

Oh shit, _boyfriend_. Is that was him and Billy were now? Were they dating? Surprisingly, it wasn't really a scary thought. It made Jason feel warm and complete. This was all happening so fast that he didn't want to put labels where they didn't belong, but Jason was left feeling oddly excited for the journey that they were about to embark on with each other, and let's not forget Zack and Trini.

Billy smiled at the kiss and leaned into Jason's side, holding onto his arm. Kimberly faked like she was going to throw up which earned her a hearty laugh from the two boys. They needed a little something to ease the tension that they were all feeling. This was clearly a scary situation. Things were happening to them that could not be physically possible.

Amanda Grey was in line for lunch when the three of them had moved near the end of the line. Her and Harper snickered once they saw how Kimberly had downgraded to her new friends.

"Awww how cute." She mumbled and started whispering something to Harper. The two cheerleaders made their way towards the group not really noticing how quickly the three teens shoved identical colorful coins into their pockets. "Isn't this adorable? Kimberly found herself some new freaks to hang out with, Billy Cramston and the town disappointment. Don't you two have some place to be?" She specifically pointed to Jason and Kimberly. Billy tilted his head to the side, confused. Kimberly stepped forward, sick of how Amanda and Harper had been treating her lately. Deep down, she knew that she deserved these harsh words, but not Jason and certainly not Billy.

"What the hell are you talking about Amanda?"

"Your little roadtrip. Weren't you and Jason over there gonna run away last night?" Jason caught his breath. Kimberly bit her lip.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied.

"Don't play dumb Kimberly. You and lover boy over there were gonna steal Billy's van and ditch town right? Isn't that what _you_ said?" She pointed to Jason. Billy's ears perked up at the mention of his name. His van? Ditch town? He needed time to process exactly what was being said. Jason was going to steal his mom's van, and leave him the next day? Billy backed away from Jason and looked at him, hoping... no, _praying_ that he heard her wrong. Kimberly stuttered, not being able to form any words correctly. Jason's face became red, his rage becoming apparent. Jason couldn't hit a girl, especially with his newly acquired superhuman strength, but he has never wanted to so badly. His skin was practically crawling. He could have swore no one was listening to them.

"Jason what is she talking about?" Billy asked quietly. His voice has never sounded smaller. Jason looked to Billy and then back to Amanda who was smirking. Her and Amanda's work now done. They walked back to their table.

"Billy..." Jason couldn't speak. Billy didn't understand. Jason had been under a lot of pressure that night and he wasn't thinking straight. He only wanted to prove Kimberly wrong and prove to himself that his entire family would be better off without him, Billy included.

Once Billy realized that Jason had nothing to say, he knew it was true. Billy's vision became foggy as his eyes glossed over with tears. He shook his head in disbelief and rushed past Kimberly and Jason. He had no time to think, he just needed to get away from them and out of that loud, crowded lunch room.

"Billy wait!" Jason called out, about to run after him. Kimberly grabbed Jason's upper arm.

"Jason... shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean... Jason I'm really-"

"Kim this isn't your fault, it's mine. I was gonna tell him but I didn't think... I just forgot. I'll see you after school, okay?" Kimberly nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Jason rushed out of the cafeteria at groundbreaking speed.

* * *

Billy buried his head into his arms. He had run into the classroom that they all shared for detention. He was sitting on the steps. His english class had already begun and this room wasn't occupied until art class, which was in two class periods. He hated not being in class, he knew that he would miss something important, but he was too hurt to even move.

Jason Lee Scott, the boy that Billy had fallen for, the boy that had broken his heart and left it to shatter into billions of pieces. Billy sobbed into his knees. He couldn't believe it. Just when he was starting to think that Jason was different from the other kids at school, he was proven wrong. He trusted him and now, he was left all alone again. He looked up and wiped the tears that were falling from his cocoa brown eyes.

"Dad? I don't know what I did wrong this time. I thought he actually liked me, but he was just trying to leave me like everyone else. I really liked him and I'm confused because it seemed like he liked me too... but I don't know anymore..." Billy sniffled and tried to catch his breath, the sobs that racked his chest were tiring him out. He really hoped that no one would come in here. He didn't want anyone to see him here crying. He could barely explain how he was feeling when he was able to speak coherently, now that he was barely breathing and trying to think clearly, it has never been harder to talk. Billy hears the door close behind him. He is too afraid to turn around because he has a good feeling as to who it could be.

The person who just came in doesn't speak, but instead sits beside him, close, but not too close. The person beside him sighs.

It's Jason.

Billy stays quiet too. He sniffles once more and wipes tired and puffy eyes.

"Billy... I'm really sorry..." Jason stands up walks down a few steps, stopping and sitting down so he can face Billy even though he is on a lower level then him physically.

"You were going to leave?" Billy asks barely audible.

"What?" Jason heard him, but he needed more time to garner a response.

"You were going to run away last night... at the mines... with Kimberly in my mom's van... is that true?" Jason was still at a loss for words. Yes, he was going to drive away with Kim... but that was before he met his new friends... before he met Billy. Jason could do nothing but nod. Billy's tears started to flow once more. "But why?"

"Billy-"

"Why Jason? I thought... I thought you really liked me."

"Billy I _do_ like you, I swear." Jason said, wanting to pull Billy into a hug so bad but knowing that now was not the right time.

"Jason you were going to steal my mom's van and never come back. Yeah my mom would have cared about the van of course but... but I wouldn't have really cared about the van. I would have cared about you, and you would have just left like it was nothing." Jason inhaled sharply and tried to stop himself from breaking down. He knew that what he was going to was shitty, but hearing it come from Billy made him feel pathetic.

"I was being selfish Billy. I was only thinking about myself, not about what would have happened to you or if you would have gotten in trouble. I was just mad at myself because of my mistakes. I didn't want to drag you, or anyone else down with me. Billy I really am sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry... please don't cry." Billy looked away from him, sad because he couldn't do what Jason begging of him. If he could have stopped himself from crying, he would have done it a long time ago. "Billy I really didn't mean it."

"If you didn't mean it Jason then you wouldn't have done it."

"But I didn't Billy! I was going to, I'll admit that, but I couldn't leave you okay? After I started to really like you Billy, I knew that I couldn't leave. I wanted to stay and figure this out, figure _us_ out. I was going to tell you about the plan and come clean but then we heard the explosion and I lost my train of thought and-"

"So you didn't tell me because my device blew up the wall?"

"No Billy that's not what I'm saying."

"I only did it because my dad-"

"Billy I'm not saying its your fault I'm just saying that I should have told you but I couldn't." Billy turned to him.

"Why not Jason? Why couldn't you tell me that you were going to steal my mom's van and leave forever?" Jason bit his lip and used the palm of his hand to press against his forehead. His skin started to heat up and his throat started to burn.

" _Shit_ Billy... Shit you just... you don't get it... _Fuck_." Jason buried his face in his hands, his emotions taking over. "I'm a mess okay? I don't know why I do half of the things that I do. I hate myself and everyday my dad and my mom and Pearl... they remind how much of a fuck up I am and then I met you and you treated me differently and I didn't want to let that go because if I lost that... I was done for. I'm gonna live with this mistake for the rest of my life and then you were there to help me... and now I'm messing that up too Billy _please_... I did a horrible thing but I don't want this to ruin me too... I don't want this to mess up what we have... I just wanted to leave because I felt like you would be better off without someone like me. I make one mistake and I ruin everyone else's lives around me. I didn't want to ruin yours too. But I didn't think about the consequences you'd face and I am _so_ sorry." Jason was shaking. He felt a hand on his arm and not a minute later, he felt his whole body being enveloped in a hug.

Billy tightened his grip on Jason. He rubbed his hair and tried to quiet him as much as possible. Jason's own sobs were shaking Billy's body. Jason lifted himself up a bit to talk once more.

"I was just so... _angry_... and as usual I made the wrong decision and I didn't think about how it could affect you." Billy placed kisses on Jason's cheek and jawline and forehead.

"It's okay Jason... it's okay I forgive you okay? You can stop crying now." Billy hugged Jason with all his might, ignoring his superhuman strength for the time being. Jason didn't mind it. He hugged back. "I was hurt but I understand. You're not bringing other people down, and that means yourself too. You shouldn't think that way about yourself either." Jason tried to steady his breathing and leaned up, allowing Billy to almost cradle the upper part of his body. "I just didn't want you to leave Jason..." Jason laughed softly, his voice still cracking a bit.

"I won't. We still need to figure out what's wrong with us." Billy laughed too and Jason grabbed his hand.

"But we'll do it together, right?" Jason nodded.

"Right."

Little did they know, they were both in for a whole lot more than what they bargained for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you in advance for the comments and the kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you can! p.s. dale is the kid that Jason mentioned in the deleted scene where him and his dad were fighting in the kitchen. also I took the actresses names for Amanda and harper to use for their real names


End file.
